Christopher Michael Pratt (1979-)
}} Christopher Michael "Chris" PrattChristopher Michael Pratt at the Minnesota Birth Index via FamilySearch.org. Retrieved on August 12, 2015. The "Saint Louis, Minnesota" listed on the Index refers not to a town but to St. Louis County, Minnesota. (born June 21, 1979) is an American actor. He came to prominence from his television roles, including Bright Abbott in Everwood (2002–06) and Andy Dwyer in the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation (2009–15). His mother is of Norwegian descent, and his father was of English, German, Swiss-German and French Canadian ancestry. Early life Pratt was born in Virginia, Minnesota, the son of Kathleen Louise "Kathy" (née Indahl), who worked at a Safeway supermarket, and Daniel Clifton "Dan" Pratt (died 2014), who worked in mining and later remodeling houses. His mother is of Norwegian descent, and his father was of English, German, Swiss-German and French Canadian ancestry. Pratt was raised in Lake Stevens, Washington, where he placed fifth in a state wrestling tournament as a high school student. His wrestling coach recalled asking Pratt what he wished to do with his life. Pratt relates: "I was like, 'I don't know, but I know I'll be famous and I know I'll make a shit ton of money.' I had no idea how. I'd done nothing proactive. It was as dumb as someone saying, 'I'll probably be an astronaut. I'm sure I'll stumble into an astronaut suit and end up in space one day.'" Pratt dropped out of a local community college halfway through the first semester and, after working as a discount ticket salesman and a daytime stripper, he ended up homeless in Maui, sleeping in a van and in a tent on the beach. He told The Independent: "It's a pretty awesome place to be homeless. We just drank and smoked weed and worked minimal hours, just enough to cover gas, food, and fishing supplies." He recalled listening to the Dr. Dre album 2001 daily to the point where he knew "every word to that album". Years later, he was able to perform Eminem's vocals from the song "Forgot About Dre" during an interview. Personal life Pratt met actress Anna Faris on the set of the film Take Me Home Tonight in 2007; in the film, their characters were love interests. They were engaged in late 2008, and were married in Bali on July 9, 2009. They live in the Hollywood Hills area of Los Angeles, California. Their son, Jack, was born in August 2012. Pratt is a Christian, who stated that the birth of his preterm son "restored my faith in God, not that it needed to be restored, but it really defined it", after both he and his wife "prayed a lot" as they were initially afraid of the baby's prognosis. References Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Christians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Minnesota Category:Male actors from Washington (state) Category:Male actors of British descent Category:Male actors of German descent Category:People from Snohomish County, Washington Category:People from Virginia, Minnesota